Halloween Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry
by Samhainix
Summary: Set One Year after the events of Halloween Chapter 2: Death Of Innocence – The lives of Amanda Myers and Julie Hartman have returned to some form of normality but three teenagers seek to change that, their goal is simple – break Michael out of Smiths Grove.


EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

**OCTOBER 29TH 2010**

IT'S A RAINY NIGHT, THE HOUSE IS ALMOST IN TOTAL DARKNESS, THE ONLY LIGHT ON IN THE HOUSE IS COMING FROM THE LIVING ROOM

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

DEREK LLOYD IS WATCHING TV

MARTHA LLOYD WALKS OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND SITS DOWN ON THE SOFA

ON THE TV IS NOSFERATU WITH A COUNTDOWN TO HALLOWEEN GRAPHIC AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN

MARTHA:

I DON'T THINK ANY OF US NEED A COUNTDOWN TO HALLOWEEN

DEREK:

NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN THIS YEAR... I'M JUST GLAD WE CONVINCED HER TO STAY IN HADDONFIELD

MARTHA:

YEAH, THE BEST PLACE FOR HER IS AROUND FAMILY

DEREK LOOKS AT MARTHA WITH SADNESS

EXT. PALMER HOUSE

JASON PALMER, CHRIS PALMER AND DENISE REILLY ARE IN THE BACKYARD

JASON HAS A SHOTGUN IN HIS HANDS

JASON:

THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME

CHRIS:

DUDE, I DON'T SEE WHY WE SHOULDN'T JUST DO THIS SHIT NOW

DENISE:

DON'T BE A DUMB ASS, WE'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS SINCE MARCH

CHRIS:

TOMORROW NIGHT, MAN

DENISE:

EVERYTHING'S GOING TO CHANGE TOMORROW NIGHT

EXT. A STREET IN HADDONFIELD

**OCTOBER 30TH**

A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ARE IN THE STREET, A FEW CHILDREN ARE PLAYING AND LEAVES ARE BLOWING IN THE WIND

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

IN THE KITCHEN

DEREK AND MARTHA ARE HAVING BREAKFAST

AMANDA MYERS ROLLS INTO THE ROOM - SHE IS IN A WHEELCHAIR AFTER BEING STABBED IN THE BACK

AMANDA:

I'M GOING OUT WITH JULIE AND BETH

MARTHA:

OK, HAVE FUN

AMANDA GOES OUT OF THE HOUSE

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA ROLLS DOWN A RAMP AT THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE AND GOES DOWN THE STREET

AMANDA STOPS AT A HOUSE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STREET, JUST AS JULIE HARTMAN WALKS OUT OF THE HOUSE

JULIE:

I ACTUALLY MADE IT OUT THIS TIME WITHOUT BEING PULLED BACK IN

AMANDA:

THEY MEAN WELL

JULIE:

I KNOW

AMANDA GOES DOWN THE STREET WITH JULIE FOLLOWING BEHIND HER

JULIE:

I JUST WISH THEY WEREN'T SO EMOTIONAL

AMANDA:

IT SHOULD STOP AFTER THIS STUPID HOLIDAY IS OVER

JULIE:

... YEAH IT SHOULD... ARE YOU OK

AMANDA:

WHAT DO YOU MEAN

JULIE:

ONE YEAR AGO

AMANDA:

I'M FINE

JULIE:

REALLY

AMANDA:

OF COURSE NOT

AMANDA SMILES

EXT. BLAKE HOUSE

AMANDA AND JULIE GO UP TO THE BLAKE HOUSE, AMANDA KNOCKS ON THE DOOR - NO REPLY

AMANDA KNOCKS ON THE DOOR AGAIN - STILL NO REPLY

BETH: (V.O)

STOP THAT

THE DOOR OPENS, BETH'S BROTHER CHRIS IS DRESSED AS A DEVIL AND IS STABBING BETH WITH A RED PLASTIC FORK

CHRIS GETS BORED AND RUNS INTO THE LIVING ROOM

BETH WALKS OUT OF THE HOUSE

AMANDA, BETH AND JULIE WALK AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND DOWN THE STREET

BETH:

I HATE HALLOWEEN... ANYWAY I HEARD THEY'RE HAVING A PARTY IN THE OLD SHELBY HOUSE TOMORROW NIGHT

JULIE:

WAIT... THE SHELBY'S STILL LIVE THERE DON'T THEY

BETH:

THEY'RE HIRING THE PLACE OUT TO DON CLARKE

AMANDA:

THE DON CLARKE, THE ASSHOLE THAT PRACTICALLY OWNS HALF OF CARLLVILE

JULIE:

YEAH, THAT CREEPY GUY THAT OWNS CHORDS OF ROCK

BETH:

I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN IT WAS CHALLIS OF BLOOD... SO ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO THE PARTY

AMANDA:

I'M NOT

JULIE:

ME NEITHER, I JUST DON'T LIKE THAT GUY

INT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

A FEW GUARDS ARE WALKING DOWN A CORRIDOR

INT. DR. GREENE'S OFFICE

DR. JON GREENE IS SITTING AT HIS DESK FILLING OUT SOME REPORTS

SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR

GREENE:

COME IN

A NURSE WALKS INTO THE OFFICE WITH A FILE IN HER HANDS, SHE PUTS THE FILE DOWN ON THE DESK

NURSE:

THAT'S THE FILE YOU REQUESTED

GREENE:

THANK YOU

THE NURSE WALKS OUT OF THE OFFICE AND GREENE OPENS THE FILE - THE PATIENT'S NAME AT THE TOP OF THE FILE IS MICHAEL MYERS

EXT. COFFEE SHOP

AMANDA AND JULIE ARE SITTING OUTSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP, DRINKING THEIR COFFEE

THE HARDWARE STORE IS BESIDE THE COFFEE SHOP - THE DOOR TO THE STORE OPENS AND TOMMY TYLER WALKS OUT WITH A SIGN STATING HALF PRICE ON SAWS, TOMMY SEES AMANDA, SMILES AT HER AND WALKS BACK INSIDE

JULIE:

SO HAS THAT BIG LUG ASKED YOU OUT YET

AMANDA SMIRKS

AMANDA:

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN

BETH WALKS OUT OF THE COSTUME SHOP ACROSS THE ROAD WITH A BAG IN HER HANDS AND WALKS OVER TO AMANDA AND JULIE

JULIE:

LET ME GUESS... A WEREWOLF WOMAN

BETH:

NOPE, SOME SORT OF DEMONIC WITCH THING

EXT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

THE SUN IS STARTING TO SET

A CAR DRIVES UP TO THE GATE, A SECURITY GUARD WALKS UP TO THE CAR - INSIDE IS JASON PALMER DRESSED IN A GUARD'S UNIFORM

JASON SHOWS THE GUARD HIS ID CARD

THE GUARD GOES BACK TO HIS BOOTH AND THE GATE OPENS

JASON DRIVES INSIDE

INT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM - GROUNDS

JASON PARKS HIS CAR IN THE LOT JUST OUTSIDE THE MAIN BUILDING

CHRIS AND DENISE GET UP FROM HIDING IN THE BACK

CHRIS GETS OUT OF THE CAR AND OPENS THE TRUNK, JASON AND DENISE ALSO GET OUT OF THE CAR

JASON TAKES HIS SHOTGUN OUT OF THE TRUNK, DENISE TAKES OUT A REVOLVER AND CHRIS TAKES OUT A PISTOL AND CLOSES THE TRUNK

INT. OUTSIDE SMITHSGROVE SECURE WARD

THE DOORS TO THE SECURE WARD ARE GUARDED BY JAY DAVIDSON AND NOEL STEWART, JAY IS SITTING BEHIND A DESK AND NOEL IS STANDING

DR. GREENE WALKS DOWN THE CORRIDOR AND STOPS AT THE DESK, HE TAKES OUT HIS ID AND SHOWS IT TO THE GUARDS

JAY:

SORRY SIR, ONLY THE DOCTORS OF THESE PATIENTS CAN SEE THEM

GREENE:

FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE A PATIENT IN THERE

JAY TAKES A CHECKLIST OUT OF THE DESK

JAY:

WHAT'S YOUR NAME

GREENE:

JONATHAN GREENE

JAY:

AND THE NAME OF YOUR PATIENT

GREENE:

MICHAEL MYERS

JAY SCRIBLES SOMETHING ON THE CHECKLIST AND PRESSES A BUZZER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE DESK - THE DOUBLE DOORS OPEN

DR. GREENE WALKS INTO THE SECURE WARD

INT. SMITHSGROVE SECURE WARD

AS DR. GREENE WALKS AROUND THE SECURE WARD, HE SEES A WOMAN WITH TWO METAL CLAMPS HOLDING HER HANDS IN PLACE, A MAN WHO HAS BEEN STABBED REPEATEDLY IN THE FACE AND A MAN WITH MULTIPLE CUTS TO HIS NECK

AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM IS A MAN WHO IS NOT DISFIGURED OR VISIBLY INJURED, THIS MAN IS IN HIS EARLY TWENTIES AND IS LYING IN BED, THIS MAN IS MICHAEL MYERS

AS DR. GREENE APPROACHES THE BED, A NURSE CALLED PAMELA HARRIS WALKS OVER TO DR. GREENE

PAMELA:

I ASSUME YOU'RE HIS NEW DOCTOR

GREENE:

YES, JONATHAN GREENE

DR. GREENE HOLDS HIS HAND OUT TO PAMELA AND PAMELA SHAKES IT

PAMELA:

PAMELA HARRIS... AND THIS IS GOING TO BE THE PATIENT THAT WILL EITHER DRIVE YOU AWAY FROM THIS HOSPITAL OR MAKE YOU GIVE UP ALL TOGETHER

GREENE:

WHY DO YOU SAY THAT

PAMELA:

THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS PREVIOUS DOCTORS, LOOMIS, BISHOP, O' ROURKE THEY ALL QUIT THIS JOB... MCKENZIE AND BAXTER THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY

GREENE:

WELL MAYBE I'LL BE THE EXCEPTION

GREENE CHECKS MICHAEL'S CHART

GREENE:

HIS BRAIN ACTIVITY IS LOW

PAMELA:

IT'S BEEN THAT WAY SINCE HE CAME IN... BUT IT'S NOT LOW ENOUGH TO PULL THE PLUG, YET

INT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

A GUARD IS STANDING BESIDE THE DOORS TO THE GROUNDS, THE DOORS OPEN AND THE GUARD TURNS AROUND TO SEE WHO'S COMING IN

A BULLET HITS THE GUARD IN THE HEAD AND JASON, CHRIS AND DENISE WALK INTO THE BUILDING

ANOTHER GUARD RUNS AROUND THE CORNER AND GETS SHOT IN THE CHEST WITH A ROUND FROM JASON'S SHOTGUN - AN ALARM GOES OFF

INT. SMITHSGROVE SECURE WARD

PAMELA WALKS OVER TO HER DESK AND GRABS THE PHONE

PAMELA:

WHAT'S GOING ON... HELLO

PAMELA LOOKS OVER AT DR. GREENE

PAMELA:

NO ONE'S THERE

GREENE:

OPEN THE DOORS

PAMELA:

ARE YOU INSANE

GREENE:

IT'S PROBABLY THE FIRE ALARM

PAMELA:

THAT'S NOT THE FIRE ALARM... THAT'S SOMETHING ELSE

GREENE:

AND WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS

SOMETHING HITS THE DOOR OUTSIDE

DR. GREENE WALKS OVER TO PAMELA'S DESK AND PRESSES A BUTTON UNDER IT - THE DOORS OPEN REVEALING THE TWO GUARDS LYING DEAD, ONE WITH HIS FACE BLOWN OFF AND THE OTHER SHOT IN THE CHEST

DENISE: (V.O)

THAT SOUNDED LIKE THE DOORS

JASON, CHRIS AND DENISE WALK AROUND TO THE DOORS, CHRIS AIMS HIS PISTOL AT DR. GREENE

GREENE:

DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID

CHRIS:

I WAS GONNA SAY THAT

JASON, CHRIS AND DENISE WALK INTO THE SECURE WARD

DENISE HOLDS HER REVOLVER TO PAMELA'S HEAD

PAMELA:

WHAT DO YOU WANT

DENISE:

MICHAEL MYERS

PAMELA:

... HE'S AT THE FAR END OF THE ROOM

DENISE WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL'S BED BUT MICHAEL'S GONE

DENISE:

WHERE IS HE

PAMELA:

HE WAS THERE

DENISE AIMS HER GUN AT PAMELA

DENISE:

TELL US WHERE HE IS

MICHAEL APPEARS BEHIND DENISE AND LIFTS HER UP BY HER NECK

JASON:

SHIT

MICHAEL SNAPS DENISE'S NECK AND LETS HER BODY FALL TO THE GROUND

JASON SHOOTS MICHAEL IN THE CHEST, MICHAEL FALLS BACK

CHRIS:

DENISE

DR. GREENE WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL'S BODY, MICHAEL'S CHEST STARTS MOVING AGAIN

GREENE:

HE'S

MICHAEL GRABS DR. GREENE BY THE THROAT AND CRUSHES HIS WINDPIPE

JASON TRIES TO SHOOT MICHAEL - BUT HE'S OUT OF AMMO

MICHAEL FINDS SCISSORS LYING BESIDE A PATIENT'S BED

CHRIS AIMS AT MICHAEL AND SHOOTS - HE MISSES

MICHAEL THROWS CHRIS INTO A TABLE AND BEFORE JASON CAN RELOAD, MICHAEL STABS HIM IN THE CHEST WITH THE SCISSORS

JASON DROPS THE SHOTGUN AND LOOKS DOWN AT THE SCISSORS EMBEDDED IN HIS CHEST, MICHAEL FORCES THE SCISSORS IN DEEPER AND JASON FALLS BACKWARD, HITTING HIS HEAD ON THE GROUND

PAMELA IS HIDING BEHIND ONE OF THE BEDS

MICHAEL LOOKS OVER AT THE BED PAMELA IS HIDING BEHIND, TURNS AROUND AND LEAVES THE ROOM

EXT. ROAD

TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, A CAR HASTILY PARKED

JEFF ANDERSON IS LOOKING UNDER THE HOOD OF THE CAR WHILE HIS WIFE GEMMA IS IN THE DRIVERS SEAT TRYING TO START THE CAR

GEMMA:

WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET HERE

JEFF:

THEY SAID THEY'D BE HERE IN 20 MINUTES

GEMMA:

YEAH, BUT THAT WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO

JEFF:

... IT'S BILL'S GARAGE NOT AAA

GEMMA:

WELL THIS IS STUPID, HOW MUCH DO WE PAY THEM

A TRUCK MARKED BILL'S GARAGE PULLS UP IN FRONT OF THE CAR

A MAN WEARING COVERALLS CALLED RICHARD WILSON GETS OUT OF THE TRUCK AND WALKS OVER TO THE CAR

RICHARD:

SORRY I'M LATE, WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM

JEFF:

I DON'T KNOW, I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD FIND OUT

RICHARD CHECKS UNDER THE HOOD

RICHARD:

... WELL EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE OK, BUT

TWO HANDS ARE AROUND RICHARD'S THROAT, FINGERNAILS CUTTING INTO RICHARD'S NECK, RICHARD TRIES TO TURN AROUND TO SEE HIS ATTACKER BUT ONE OF THE FINGERNAILS SLIP AND CUT DEEPLY INTO HIS THROAT

JEFF TRIES TO GET BACK INTO THE CAR AS RICHARD'S DYING BODY FALLS ONTO THE GRASS REVEALING MICHAEL MYERS BEHIND HIM

JEFF FREEZES IN SHOCK AS MICHAEL WALKS OVER TO HIM

GEMMA:

GET INTO THE CAR

JEFF TRIES TO PUNCH MICHAEL BUT MICHAEL CATCHES HIS FIST, BREAKS JEFF'S ARM, THROWS HIM TO THE GROUND AND STANDS ON HIS HEAD - SLOWLY APPLYING MORE AND MORE PRESSURE TO IT

GEMMA TRIES TO START THE CAR AGAIN - STILL DOESN'T WORK, JEFF'S SKULL CRACKS OPEN, WITH BLOOD SPLATTERING AGAINST THE CAR

GEMMA STARTS SCREAMING, SHE PUTS HER HEAD IN HER HANDS AND STARTS CRYING

GEMMA LOOKS UP, MICHAEL'S GONE - SHE LOOKS ALL AROUND HER AS IT STARTS RAINING, MICHAEL IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN

GEMMA:

...

A HAND SHATTERS THOUGH GEMMA'S WINDOW, THE FINGERS START PIERCING THROUGH HER EYES AND GEMMA STARTS SCREAMING AGAIN

EXT. SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

THE SHERIFF'S CAR PULLS UP OUTSIDE SMITHSGROVE, AN OFFICER IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE OPEN GATE THAT IS CORDONED OFF WITH YELLOW POLICE TAPE

SHERIFF CHRIS FIELDING WALKS UP TO THE OFFICER

CHRIS:

TAKE THIS TAPE DOWN WE DON'T WANT REPORTERS SNOOPING AROUND

THE OFFICER TAKES DOWN THE TAPE AND CHRIS WALKS INSIDE

DEPUTY JOYCE GARLAND WALKS UP TO CHRIS

CHRIS:

IS THE MEDIA BLACKOUT STILL IN OPERATION

JOYCE:

YEAH, IT IS

CHRIS:

SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND, JOYCE

JOYCE:

WHY ARE WE TIPTOEING AROUND THIS, SHOULDN'T WE BE TELLING PEOPLE HE'S ESCAPED

CHRIS:

WHAT GOOD DID THAT DO LAST TIME... WE CONTAIN THIS AND WE'LL CATCH HIM BEFORE LUNCH TOMORROW

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE - MORNING

CHILDREN ARE PLAYING IN THE STREET DRESSED UP AS FRANKENSTEINS, WOLFMEN AND GRIM REAPERS, THE HOUSES ON THE STREET HAVE SKELETONS, PUMPKINS AND OTHER HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS OUTSIDE OF THEM

**OCTOBER 31ST**

_**HALLOWEEN**_

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

MARTHA IS SITTING AT THE TABLE IN THE KITCHEN

DEREK WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN GRABS HIS JACKET OFF THE BACK OF A CHAIR AND PUTS IT ON

MARTHA:

ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING

DEREK:

... YEAH

MARTHA:

USB STICK

DEREK:

RIGHT POCKET

MARTHA:

IDEAS FOR THE PROJECT

DEREK:

LEFT POCKET... DO YOU THINK AMANDA WILL BE OK TODAY

MARTHA:

SHES HAD A YEAR TO PREPARE HERSELF FOR THIS, 31ST WILL COME AND GO AND THAT NIGHT WILL BE A MEMORY

DEREK KISSES MARTHA AND THEN WALKS OUT THE FRONT DOOR

AMANDA ROLLS INTO THE KITCHEN

AMANDA:

MORNING

MARTHA:

GOOD MORNING

AMANDA REACHES UP AND GRABS A BOWL OUT OF A CUPBOARD, GETS A BOX OF CEREAL OUT OF ANOTHER CUPBOARD AND GOES OVER TO THE REFRIGERATOR

AMANDA:

YOU CAN ASK

MARTHA:

...

MARTHA SMILES EMBARRASSED

MARTHA:

SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY

AMANDA:

NOT MUCH PROBABLY JUST HANGING OUT WITH JULIE AND BETH, I'M NOT IN WORK UNTIL TUESDAY

MARTHA NODS HER HEAD

AMANDA:

I KNOW WHAT THE DATE IS... AND THAT'S WHAT IT IS JUST A DATE

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA ROLLS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND GOES UP THE STREET, CROSSES THE ROAD AND INTO ANOTHER STREET

EXT. MYERS HOUSE

AMANDA GOES UP THE STREET AND FINALLY STOPS AT AN OLD, ABANDONED HOUSE

AMANDA LOOKS AT THE HOUSE FOR A SECOND AND THEN TURNS AROUND AND GOES BACK THE WAY SHE CAME, UNKNOWN TO HER THE SIDE DOOR TO THE HOUSE OPENS AND MICHAEL WEARING RICHARD'S OVERALLS WALKS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND SEES HIS SISTER LEAVING

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE

JULIE WALKS DOWNSTAIRS AND INTO THE KITCHEN, NO ONE'S IN THE HOUSE EXCEPT FOR HER

JULIE GRABS A SNACK BAR OFF THE TABLE

THE DOOR BELL RINGS

JULIE WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT - IT'S AMANDA

JULIE:

IT'S GOOD YOU'RE HERE BETH HAS OFFICIALLY GONE CRAZY

AMANDA GOES INTO THE HOUSE

AMANDA:

WHATS SHE DONE NOW

JULIE:

SHE'S TRYING TO CONVINCE JACOB TO GO WITH HER TO THAT PARTY TONIGHT

AMANDA:

JACOB HARRIS

JULIE:

YEAH THE COP

AMANDA:

HE'S NOT A COP YET

JULIE:

WELL NEARLY A COP

AMANDA:

WHAT DID HE SAY

JULIE:

SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF, I HAVE BETTER STUFF I COULD BE DOING TONIGHT

INT. COSTUME SHOP

SALLY TARRANT IS BEHIND THE DESK OF THE COSTUME SHOP, SHE'S USING HER CELLPHONE AND DOESN'T NOTICE WHEN A SHAPE WALKS INTO THE SHOP AND WALKS DOWN INTO A SECTION DEDICATED TO MASKS

MICHAEL LIFTS ONE OF MASKS UP AND LOOKS AT IT - IT'S A PALE, WHITE EXPRESSIONLESS MASK

MICHAEL PUTS THE MASK ON

SALLY TAKES A PEN OUT OF A CUP AND STARTS WRITING SOMETHING ON HER HAND

MICHAEL WALKS UP BEHIND SALLY, SALLY TURNS AROUND, DROPPING THE PEN ON THE FLOOR

SALLY:

YOU HAVE TO BUY THAT FIRST

MICHAEL PICKS UP THE PEN

SALLY:

AH THANKS

MICHAEL STABS SALLY IN THE CHEST WITH IT, AS SALLY TRIES TO GET UP, MICHAEL PUSHES THE PEN IN DEEPER

SALLY FALLS BACKWARD TO THE GROUND – SHE TRIES REMOVING THE PEN FROM HER CHEST

MICHAEL GOES TO WALK OUT OF THE SHOP, HE STOPS AT THE DOOR, CHANGES THE OPEN SIGN TO A CLOSED SIGN AND THEN WALKS OUT

INT. CHORDS OF ROCK

AMANDA AND JULIE ARE IN THE CHORDS OF ROCK RECORD STORE, BEHIND THE DESK IS BRION WILSON

AMANDA PICKS OUT A CD AND BRINGS IT UP TO THE DESK

THE DOOR TO THE BACK OFFICE OF THE SHOP OPENS AND GINA PIERCE WALKS OUT

GINA:

YOU GIRLS GOING TO THE COSTUME PARTY TONIGHT

AMANDA:

NO WE CAN'T, WE PROMISED OUR FRIENDS WE'D GO TO THEIR PARTY

GINA:

WELL IF YOU HAVE TIME AFTER THEIR PARTY, MAYBE YOU COULD COME TO OUR PARTY

AMANDA:

WE'LL TRY TO MAKE IT

AMANDA GIVES BRION THE MONEY FOR HER CD AND HE GIVES HER THE CHANGE

AMANDA AND JULIE GO OUT OF THE SHOP

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE

CHRIS IS SITTING AT HIS DESK AND JOYCE IS STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DESK

CHRIS:

... RIGHT TO HELL THIS SECRET SQUIRREL BULLSHIT, WE START PAROLING THE STREETS AND WE GET OFFICERS TO STAKE OUT POINTS OF INTEREST

JOYCE:

SUCH AS

CHRIS:

THE MYERS HOUSE... THE LLOYD HOUSE AND THE HARTMAN HOUSE

JOYCE:

WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO SAY TO THE FAMILIES

CHRIS:

MAKE SURE THE CARS ARE CIVILIAN CARS SO IF THE FAMILIES ASK WHY THEY'RE THERE THEY CAN SAY THEY'RE WAITING FOR A FRIEND OR SOMETHING

JOYCE:

... OK

EXT. A STREET IN HADDONFIELD

AMANDA AND JULIE ARE GOING DOWN THE STREET AS THEY TURN A CORNER THEY SEE BETH WALKING TOWARD THEM

BETH:

I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU GUYS, WHERE WERE YOU

AMANDA:

IN CHORDS OF ROCK, WHY

BETH:

THEY JUST ANNOUNCED THAT A BUNCH OF CELEBRITIES ARE GOING TO THE COSTUME PARTY

JULIE:

WHO

BETH:

THEY DIDN'T SAY, BUT THERE ARE SUPPOSED BE SOME REALLY BIG BANDS

JULIE:

YOU'RE CRAZY

BETH:

YEAH, I GET THAT A LOT

EXT. RYAN HOUSE

THE RYAN HOUSE LOOKS DIFFERENT FROM EVERY OTHER HOUSE ON THE STREET, IT HAS NO HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS, THE HOUSE ITSELF LOOKS NEW AND THE GRASS ON THE FRONT YARD LOOKS LIKE IT'S BEEN CUT RECENTLY

THE SUN IS STARTING TO SET, MICHAEL WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE, HE OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS INSIDE

INT. RYAN HOUSE

AS MICHAEL WALKS INTO THE RYAN HOUSE, ALMOST BLENDING INTO THE SHADOWS, HARRY RYAN WALKS DOWNSTAIRS, MICHAEL JUMPS OUT AT HARRY, GRABBING HIM AND SMASHING HIS FACE AGAINST THE WALL

AS HARRY SLUMPS TO THE FLOOR, MICHAEL GRIPS HIS NECK AND SNAPS IT

STACY: (V.O)

HARRY

UPSTAIRS A DOOR OPENS AND STACY RYAN WALKS OUT, SHE STOPS AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS, LOOKING DOWN AT MICHAEL, SHOCKED

MICHAEL STARTS WALKING UPSTAIRS

STACY TAKES HER EYES OFF MICHAEL AND TRIES TO RUN INTO HER ROOM, SHE OPENS THE DOOR

MICHAEL GETS TO THE TOP OF THE STAIRS, HE CLOSES THE DOOR TO STACY'S ROOM, GRABS HER BY THE HAIR AND STARTS REPEATEDLY BANGING HER HEAD AGAINST THE DOOR, EVENTUALLY WITH THE FORCE MICHAEL IS DOING IT, STACY'S HEAD BREAKS THROUGH THE WOOD OF THE DOOR – MICHAEL FORCES STACY'S NECK AGAINST THE SPLINTERED WOOD

MICHAEL WALKS DOWNSTAIRS, INTO THE KITCHEN, MICHAEL OPENS A DRAWER AND TAKES OUT A KITCHEN KNIFE - HE STUDIES IT FOR A FEW SECONDS AND THEN WALKS OUT OF THE KITCHEN, MICHAEL STEPS OVER HARRY'S CORPSE AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

DEREK WALKS INTO THE HOUSE, HE HAS TWO PLASTIC COATED COSTUMES IN HIS HANDS, MARTHA IS IN THE LIVING ROOM WATCHING TV

MARTHA GETS UP

MARTHA:

HOW WAS WORK

DEREK:

WORK WAS... FINE

MARTHA:

OH, I'M SORRY

DEREK:

NO THEY LISTENED TO MY IDEAS AND AGREED WITH THEM

MARTHA:

THEY DID

DEREK:

YEAH BY WEDNESDAY, IT SHOULD BE OFFICIAL

MARTHA:

SO WHY ARE YOU

MARTHA LOOKS DOWN AT THE COSTUMES

DEREK:

THEY SAID WE SHOULD COME TO THE COSTUME PARTY THEY'RE THROWING

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS AND AMANDA ENTERS THE HOUSE

AMANDA:

SORRY I'M LATE, BETH HAD US LOOK AROUND THE COSTUME PARTY THEY'RE HAVING AT THE SHELBY HOUSE

AMANDA SEES THE COSTUMES IN DEREK'S HANDS

AMANDA:

ARE YOU GUY'S GOING TO A COSTUME PARTY

MARTHA:

WE MIGHT BE... IS THAT OK

AMANDA:

YEAH, IT'S FINE... I'LL ASK JULIE IF SHE WANTS TO COME AROUND AND WATCH SOME HORROR MOVIES

MARTHA:

GOOD

MARTHA TAKES A COSTUME OFF DEREK AND OPENS THE BAG

MARTHA:

OH NO

DEREK:

I HAD TO GO TO CARLLVILE TO GET THAT

AMANDA:

WHY

DEREK:

COSTUME SHOP IN TOWN WAS CLOSED

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

STANDING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE BESIDE A HEDGE IS MICHAEL, HIS MASK IS JUST ABOUT VISIBLE IN THE DARK

MICHAEL LOOKS INTO THE HOUSE SEEING DEREK AND MARTHA WALK UPSTAIRS

MICHAEL WATCHES AMANDA GOING INTO THE LIVING ROOM, UNAWARE SHE'S BEING WATCHED, SHE TAKES HER CELLPHONE OUT OF HER POCKET AND DIALS A NUMBER

AMANDA:

HEY, DEREK AND MARTHA ARE GOING OUT TO A COSTUME PARTY, YOU WANNA COME OVER AND WATCH SOME MOVIES... OK SEE YOU IN HALF AN HOUR

MICHAEL'S GONE

EXT. HARTMAN HOUSE

BETH DRESSED AS A WITCH WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE AND RINGS THE DOOR BELL - JULIE OPENS THE DOOR AND STARTS LAUGHING

BETH:

IT'S NOT FUNNY

JULIE:

I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A DEMON OR SOMETHING

BETH:

I SAID DEMONIC WITCH

BETH WALKS INTO THE HOUSE

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE

BETH IS SITTING ON THE SOFA WITH JULIE

BETH:

ARE YOU OK

JULIE:

YEAH, WHY

BETH:

I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY IT AROUND AMANDA, I KNOW THIS TIME OF THE YEAR IS DIFFICULT FOR BOTH OF YOU

JULIE:

IT WAS HORRIBLE BUT I TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT OR THEM

BETH:

YOUR BROTHER AND ALL THE OTHERS

JULIE:

YEAH, IT WAS A BAD NIGHT BUT IT'S OVER

BETH NODS HER HEAD

EXT. HARTMAN HOUSE

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS AND BETH WALKS OUT, JULIE STANDS BESIDE THE DOOR

BETH:

SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT

JULIE:

I HAVE TO WRITE A THING FOR SCHOOL AND THEN I'M GOING OVER TO AMANDA'S TO WATCH SOME HORROR MOVIES, I GUESS

ACROSS THE STREET, MICHAEL IS STANDING BESIDE A TREE, STARING AT BETH AND JULIE

BETH TURNS TO LEAVE AND JULIE CLOSES THE DOOR, MICHAEL IS STILL ACROSS THE STREET STARING AT BETH

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

MARTHA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS DRESSED AS THE BRIDE OF FRANKENSTEIN

AMANDA IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

AMANDA:

WOW

MARTHA:

I KNOW, IT LOOKS... WEIRD

AMANDA:

IT'S A CLASSIC COSTUME

MARTHA:

WELL I WAS NEVER A BIG FRANKENSTEIN FAN

AMANDA:

COME ON, BORIS KARLOFF

MARTHA:

I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS CREEPY

DEREK WALKS DOWNSTAIRS DRESSED AS FRANKENSTEIN

MARTHA: (WHISPERING)

CASE AND POINT

THE DOOR BELL RINGS

AMANDA GRABS A BOWL OF CANDY OFF THE TABLE AND OPENS THE DOOR - ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR ARE KIDS DRESSED AS WEREWOLVES, MUMMIES, BATMAN AND THE JOKER

AMANDA:

YOU GUYS LOOK REALLY SCARY

AMANDA GIVES THE KIDS THE CANDY

JOKER KID:

THANKS

THE KIDS RUN OFF LAUGHING AND DEREK AND MARTHA WALK OVER TO THE OPEN DOOR

DEREK:

OK, WE'LL BE BACK ABOUT ELEVEN THIRTY

AMANDA:

ALRIGHT, HAVE FUN

DEREK AND MARTHA WALK OUT OF THE HOUSE AND AMANDA CLOSES THE DOOR

EXT. SHELBY HOUSE

THE STREET IS FULL OF CARS, THE HOUSE ITSELF HAS FIVE PEOPLE STANDING OUTSIDE OF IT, LOUD MUSIC CAN BE HEARD FROM THE HOUSE

BETH WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE, OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS IN

MICHAEL WALKS UP THE STREET, HE STOPS AND LOOKS AT THE HOUSE

INT. SHELBY HOUSE

THE ROOMS OF THE HOUSE ARE CROWDED WITH PEOPLE DRESSED IN COSTUMES

BETH IS STANDING TALKING TO MYRA DORAN, WHO IS DRESSED AS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

BETH:

DAMN, I DIDN'T THINK SOMEONE COULD MAKE MY COSTUME LOOK GOOD BY COMPARISON

MYRA:

HEY, IF I WASN'T YOUR FRIEND, I'D BREAK YOUR BROOMSTICK FOR THAT, AND ANYWAY AT LEAST I LIKE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD

BETH:

HEY, I LIKE... WITCHES

MYRA:

YEAH OF COURSE YOU DO

EXT. SHELBY HOUSE

MICHAEL WALKS UP TO THE HOUSE JUST AS TWO PEOPLE WALK INSIDE, LEAVING THREE PEOPLE OUTSIDE, TWO MEN AND A WOMAN

MICHAEL GRABS ONE OF THE MEN, STABBING HIM IN THE STOMACH, THE OTHER MAN GETS UP AND THE WOMAN TRIES TO RUN AWAY

MICHAEL CUTS THE MAN'S THROAT AND THROWS HIM INTO THE WOMAN, KNOCKING HER OVER

THE WOMAN TRIES TO PUSH THE MAN OFF HER BUT HE'S TOO HEAVY, MICHAEL APPROACHES THE WOMAN WITH THE KNIFE IN HIS HAND

INT. SHELBY HOUSE

GINA WALKS OVER TO BETH AND MYRA

GINA:

ENJOYING THE PARTY

BETH:

YEAH, BUT WHERE ARE THE CELEBRITIES, THE BANDS AND STUFF THEY ANNOUNCED ONLINE

GINA:

THERE WAS... A BIT OF A MISTAKE ABOUT THAT

BRION WALKS OVER TO GINA

BRION:

GINA, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND

GINA:

OK, I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE

BRION AND GINA WALK AWAY FROM BETH AND MYRA

MYRA:

I'M GUESSING THERE NEVER WERE ANY BANDS OR CELEBRITIES

EXT. SHELBY HOUSE

BRION AND GINA ARE MAKING OUT, ON THE GROUND ARE A FEW PUDDLES OF BLOOD, IN THE DARKNESS IT COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR WATER

UNKNOWN TO BRION AND GINA TO THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE JUST A FEW FEET FROM WHERE THEY'RE STANDING ARE THE CORPSES OF THREE PEOPLE, A CAN OF GASOLINE AND A SHAPE LURKING IN THE SHADOWS

GINA:

WE CAN'T STAY OUT HERE FOREVER

BRION:

I KNOW... JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER

MICHAEL WALKS OUT FROM THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE AND WALKS OVER TO BRION AND GINA

BRION AND GINA BREAK THEIR KISS TO SEE MICHAEL STANDING BESIDE THEM

MICHAEL GRABS BRION BY THE HAIR AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE

MICHAEL SLAMS HIS KNIFE INTO GINA'S THROAT

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA IS WATCHING TV

THE DOORBELL RINGS

AMANDA GOES INTO THE HALLWAY AND OPENS THE DOOR - IT'S JULIE

JULIE:

I REALLY NEED SOME OLD SCHOOL 80S HORROR

JULIE WALKS INTO THE HOUSE AND AMANDA CLOSES THE DOOR, JULIE AND AMANDA GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM

AMANDA:

WELL WE'VE GOT THREE MOVIES WE CAN WATCH, BUT WE ONLY HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR ONE OF THEM

JULIE:

AW, WHAT ARE THEY

AMANDA:

SHRIEK OF THE MUTILATED, PROM NIGHT OR I SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE

JULIE:

WHY DO YOU OWN A COPY OF I SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE

AMANDA:

IT'S A CONVERSATION STARTER

JULIE:

DO YOU HAVE THE COPY THAT COMES WITH BARF BAGS

AMANDA LOOKS IN FAKE ANNOYANCE AT JULIE

JULIE:

WELL IT'S EITHER PROM NIGHT OR SHRIEK OF THE MUTILATED

AMANDA:

SHRIEK OF THE MUTILATED IT IS

INT. SHELBY HOUSE

BETH AND MYRA ARE TALKING TO MAX PRESTON AND JILL THOMPSON

JILL:

YEAH, WE'RE GOING OVER TO DILLON'S HOUSE IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES

BETH:

WE'LL WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER TO SEE IF ANY BANDS SHOW UP

MAX SHAKES HIS HEAD

MAX:

BRION TOLD ME EARLIER, IT WAS A HOAX BY THAT GUY DON CLARK

BETH:

FUCK

EXT. SHELBY HOUSE

MICHAEL ATTEMPTS TO LIFT BRION UP, WHEN A LIGHTER FALLS OUT OF BRION'S POCKET

MICHAEL LOOKS AT THE LIGHTER FOR A FEW SECONDS AND HE PUTS THE LIGHTER IN THE POCKET OF HIS COVERALLS

MICHAEL WALKS AROUND THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE, GRABS THE GAS CAN AND WALKS BACK AROUND TO BRION AND GINA'S CORPSES

MICHAEL POURS THE CONTENTS OF THE GAS CAN OVER BRION'S BODY, MICHAEL LIFTS BRION'S BODY UP MAKING SURE NOT TO GET ANY GAS ON HIMSELF AND THROWS BRION THROUGH ONE OF THE WINDOWS TOWARD THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE, BRION'S BODY IS CAUGHT IN THE LIVING ROOM CURTAIN AND FALLS TO THE GROUND - EVERYONE INSIDE THE HOUSE STOPS TALKING AND LOOKS NOT AT BRION BUT AT MICHAEL STANDING OUTSIDE

JILL:

NICE TRY, BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THIS SHITTY PARTY, WHO'S UNDER THE MASK, BRION?

JILL WALKS OVER TO BRION'S CORPSE WRAPPED IN THE CURTAIN AND TOUCHES THE CURTAIN, GETTING GASOLINE ON HER HANDS, SHE UNWRAPS PART OF THE CURTAIN TO SEE BRION'S FACE

MICHAEL TAKES THE LIGHTER FROM HIS POCKET, IGNITES THE FLAME AND TOSSES IT THROUGH THE WINDOW, WHERE IT FALLS ON BRION'S BODY - SUDDENLY BRION'S BODY IS ENGULFED IN FLAMES, JILL'S HAND ALSO CATCHES ON FIRE AND SHE STARTS SCREAMING

EVERYONE IN THE PARTY STARTS PANICKING AS THE FIRE STARTS TO SPREAD, EVERYBODY IS FIGHTING TO GET TO THE FRONT DOOR, JILL GETS PUSHED AND FALLS OVER A COFFEE TABLE

NOBODY NOTICES THAT MICHAEL IS GONE

A WOMAN OPENS THE FRONT DOOR AND EVERYBODY RUNS OUT EXCEPT FOR BETH AND MYRA WHO TRY AND HELP JILL GET TO HER FEET

MICHAEL WALKS INTO THE BURNING HOUSE THROUGH THE BACK DOOR AND WALKS BEHIND BETH, MYRA AND JILL

BETH TURNS AROUND TO LOOK AT MICHAEL

BETH: (SCREAMING)

WHAT DO YOU WANT

MICHAEL SLASHES INTO MYRA'S STOMACH WITH THE KNIFE, THE LOOK ON MYRA'S FACE IS OF SHEER TERROR AS SHE REALISES WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND SHE FALLS BACKWARD

JILL RUNS AHEAD, SHOCKED AND GRASPING HER HAND

BETH ATTEMPTS TO FOLLOW HER BUT TRIPS OVER SOMETHING AND FALLS TO THE GROUND

JILL LOOKS BACK TO SEE MICHAEL JUST A FEW FEET FROM BETH

JILL:

I'M SORRY

JILL RUNS OUT THE FRONT DOOR

BETH GETS TO HER FEET AND TRIES TO RUN BUT MICHAEL LUNGES AT HER, FORCING HER TO THE GROUND

BETH:

PLEASE... WHY

MICHAEL PUTS THE KNIFE THROUGH BETH'S THROAT – THE BLADE OF THE KNIFE EXITS THROUGH THE BACK OF BETH'S NECK AND DRIPS A STEADY SUPPLY OF BLOOD ONTO THE BEIGE CARPET

MICHAEL TAKES THE KNIFE OUT OF BETH'S THROAT, BETH MAKES A GARGLING NOISE BEFORE DYING AND MICHAEL WALKS OUT THE BACK DOOR

EXT. SHELBY HOUSE

THE TEENAGERS ARE STANDING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, MOST OF THE SMOKE FROM THE FIRE IS VENTING OUT OF THE BROKEN WINDOW

JILL RUNS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND DOWN THE STREET

AS A FIRE TRUCK STOPS OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, A SHAPE WALKS DOWN THE STREET AFTER JILL

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

OFFICERS MARK STEVENS AND CAROLINE KANE ARE SITTING IN THEIR CAR, DRESSED IN CASUAL CLOTHES

RADIO OPERATOR:

ALL CARS IN THE VICINITY OF BROOKE AVENUE PLEASE RESPOND TO THE SHELBY HOUSE, ARSON AND SUSPECTED MYERS SIGHTING, APPROACH WITH CAUTION

MARK:

THERE WE GO

MARK TURNS THE KEY IN THE IGNITION AND THE CAR STUTTERS TO LIFE

CAROLINE:

HEY THEY SAID SUSPECTED

MARK:

YEAH AND THEY'LL NEED HELP... ANYWAY BROOKE AVENUE ISN'T FAR

THE CAR DRIVES UP THE STREET

INT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA AND JULIE ARE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM, WATCHING SHRIEK OF THE MUTILATED, THE CURTAINS ARE DRAWN AND JULIE IS DRINKING A CAN OF SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE PEPSI

ON SCREEN A YETI IS RUNNING TOWARD A HOUSE

JULIE:

LOOK AT THE COSTUME

AMANDA:

YEAH, THAT'S PRETTY BAD

AMANDA GRABS A FEW POTATO CHIPS OUT OF A BOWL AND STARTS EATING THEM

JULIE:

WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS MOVIE

AMANDA:

IT CAME IN A YETI BOXSET

JULIE:

... THERE'S NOTHING I CAN SAY TO THAT

JULIE TAKES A SIP OF HER PEPSI DRINK AND SOMETHING HITS THE FRONT DOOR

JULIE:

WHAT THE FUCK

AMANDA:

PROBABLY KIDS

AMANDA ROLLS UP TO THE FRONT DOOR AS ON THE OTHER SIDE SOMEONE STARTS BANGING THEIR FISTS ON IT

AMANDA OPENS THE DOOR AND JILL RUNS INSIDE

JILL:

CLOSE THE DOOR

AMANDA CLOSES THE DOOR AND JULIE WALKS OVER, JULIE SEES JILL'S HAND

JULIE:

WHAT HAPPENED

JILL:

SOME GUY TORCHED THE SHELBY HOUSE... HE... HE KILLED BRION AND MYRA AND BETH

JULIE:

IF THIS IS A JOKE

JILL:

LOOK AT MY FUCKING HAND!

JILL HOLDS HER HAND UP – IT'S STARTING TO SWELL PRETTY BADLY

AMANDA:

WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE

JULIE:

AMANDA

AMANDA:

WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE

JILL:

HE HAD... A PALE WHITE MASK AND HE WAS DRESSED IN OVERALLS

JULIE:

IT CAN'T BE

AMANDA:

IT IS

JILL:

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

A JACK O'LANTERN SMASHES THREW THE LIVING ROOM WINDOW

JILL:

OH GOD

AMANDA:

SHUT UP

JULIE GOES INTO THE KITCHEN AND CHECKS THE TWO GLASS DOORS LEADING TO THE GARDEN

JULIE:

OK, WE CAN GET OUT THROUGH HERE

AMANDA:

NO

JULIE:

WHAT

AMANDA SLOWLY OPENS THE FRONT DOOR - NO ONE'S OUTSIDE

AMANDA:

HE'S WAITING BACK THERE, I CAN FEEL IT

AMANDA, JILL AND JULIE MOVE SLOWLY OUT THE FRONT DOOR

MICHAEL SMASHES THROUGH THE GLASS DOORS AS AMANDA, JILL AND JULIE EXIT THE HOUSE

EXT. LLOYD HOUSE

AMANDA, JILL AND JULIE ARE GOING DOWN THE STREET AS FAST AS THEY CAN

AS SOON AS THEY GET FAR ENOUGH FROM THE HOUSE THEY HIDE BEHIND A HEDGE TO THE SIDE OF A HOUSE

JULIE PULLS HER CELLPHONE OUT OF A POCKET AND DIALS 911

JULIE:

... POLICE, A GUY IS TRYING TO KILL US, NO THIS ISN'T A JOKE... MICHAEL MYERS... WE'RE ON PLEASENCE STREET... OK HURRY

JILL:

ARE THEY COMING

JULIE:

YEAH THEY SAID THEY WOULD BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES... AMANDA ARE YOU OK

AMANDA:

YEAH

JULIE:

I DON'T UNDERSTAND, AFTER WHAT WE DID TO HIM HOW IS HE ABLE TO DO THIS

JILL:

WHO IS HE

AMANDA:

HE'S... MY BROTHER

JILL:

YOUR BROTHER

AMANDA NODS HER HEAD

JILL:

WHY'S HE DOING THIS

AMANDA:

IT'S TOO LONG OF A STORY, IF WE LIVE THROUGH TONIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU

JULIE:

SHH

MICHAEL IS WALKING DOWN THE STREET, HIS EYES ARE FIXED ON THE HEDGE HIS SISTER AND HER FRIENDS ARE HIDING BEHIND

MICHAEL TIGHTENS HIS GRIP ON THE KNIFE AS HE GETS CLOSER TO AMANDA AND THE OTHERS

A POLICE CAR DRIVES UP THE STREET, IT PULLS UP TO THE CURB IN FRONT OF AMANDA, JILL AND JULIE

MICHAEL STANDS WHERE HE IS AS TWO POLICE OFFICERS GET OUT OF THE CAR

COP 1:

EVERYBODY STAY WHERE YOU ARE... YOU DROP THE KNIFE

MICHAEL STANDS STILL DOING NOTHING

THE FIRST POLICE OFFICER DRAWS HIS GUN AIMING IT AT MICHAEL

COP 1:

I SAID DROP THE KNIFE

MICHAEL RUNS TOWARD THE OFFICERS, THE FIRST COP FIRES - HITTING MICHAEL IN HIS LEFT ARM (NOT EVEN SLOWING HIM DOWN)

MICHAEL STABS THE OFFICER IN THE CHEST, THE OTHER COP SHOCKED, DRAWS HIS GUN BUT DROPS IT WHEN MICHAEL LOOKS OVER AT HIM

THE BLADE OF THE KNIFE COLLIDES WITH THE SECOND OFFICER'S THROAT, HE LETS OUT A WHIMPER, CLUTCHES THE BLEEDING WOUND, FALLS FORWARD ONTO HIS KNEES AND THEN FACE PLANTS THE PAVEMENT

MICHAEL TURNS HIS ATTENTION TO AMANDA

AMANDA:

HELLO MICHAEL

AMANDA BOLDLY ROLLS OVER TO MICHAEL, MICHAEL RIPS HER OUT OF HER WHEELCHAIR AND THROWS HER ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF HIM

JULIE:

LEAVE HER ALONE

MICHAEL TRIES TO GRAB AMANDA BY HER HAIR BUT SHE FORCES HER SELF AHEAD, GRABBING THE SECOND OFFICER'S GUN AND AIMING AT MICHAEL'S CHEST, SHE FIRES - MICHAEL FALLS BACKWARDS THE KNIFE FALLS OUT OF HIS HAND

AMANDA CRAWLS OVER TO MICHAEL'S BODY, PLACES THE GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, MICHAEL GETS UP AS THE GUN GOES OFF, THE BULLET MISSES HIM

MICHAEL STANDS UP, GRABS AMANDA BY THE THROAT AND STARTS CHOKING HER, AMANDA TIGHTENS HER GRIP ON THE GUN, SHE FIRES - MICHAEL FALLS DOWN ONTO THE GROUND TAKING AMANDA WITH HIM

JULIE RUNS OVER TO WHERE MICHAEL DROPPED HIS KNIFE, SHE PICKS IT UP, SHE STABS MICHAEL IN THE CHEST WITH THE KNIFE, SHE DOES IT AGAIN AND AGAIN, OVER AND OVER THEN SHE FINALLY STOPS, RETRACTING THE KNIFE FROM HIS CHEST AND SLAMMING IT INTO HIS STOMACH

AMANDA PICKS UP THE GUN AND PUTS IT TO MICHAEL'S HEAD AGAIN, MICHAEL TRIES TO MOVE JUST AS SHE FIRES THE GUN, THE BULLET HITS MICHAEL'S NECK. BLOOD STARTS SPITTING OUT OF HIS NECK AS MICHAEL GRABS JULIE BY THE THROAT, AMANDA FIRES THE GUN AGAIN, THIS TIME HITTING MICHAEL IN THE STOMACH, MICHAEL FALLS BACKWARD, AMANDA CRAWLS OVER TO MICHAEL, SHE PLACES THE GUN TO HIS CHEST, WHERE HIS HEART IS AND FIRES

_FADE OUT TO BLACK_

EXT. PLEASENCE STREET (TEN MINUTES LATER)

CHRIS AND JOYCE ARE STANDING ON PLEASENCE STREET AS MICHAEL'S BODY IS BEING PUT IN A BODY BAG BY TWO PARAMEDICS (THE GUNSHOT WOUND TO HIS CHEST AND NECK CAN BE SEEN)

CHRIS IS TALKING ON HIS CELLPHONE

CHRIS:

OK... CALL THEIR PARENTS

CHRIS PUTS HIS PHONE INTO HIS POCKET

CHRIS:

THIS A FUCKING MESS

JOYCE:

AT LEAST THEY GOT HIM

CHRIS:

YEAH BUT HE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE

THE PARAMEDICS ZIP THE BODY BAG UP AND PUT IT INTO AN AMBULANCE

CHRIS:

I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL

THE AMBULANCE DRIVES OFF

INT. AMBULANCE

THE PARAMEDIC IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT IS PLAYING WITH A TOY JACK O'LANTERN

PARAMEDIC 01:

AS SOON AS WE DROP THIS ASSHOLE INTO THE MORGUE, DO YOU WANT TO GET A PIZZA

PARAMEDIC 02:

YEAH SURE, IT'S GONNA BE A LONG NIGHT

IN THE BACK OF THE AMBULANCE IS MICHAEL'S BODY BAG, MICHAEL'S CHEST INSIDE THE BAG RISES AND FALLS AS HE STARTS BREATHING AGAIN


End file.
